


Karakura Riders Assemble!

by malurette



Series: Un monde réel mais irrationnel [13]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Karakura Town, Superpowers, Vigilantism, karakura riders, what if
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics sur, ben, l'entourage d'Ichigo contaminé par ses pouvoirs ?1ère vignette : Où tout commence.2ème volet : Mise en place de l'équipe ?3ème : Encore des disputes.
Series: Un monde réel mais irrationnel [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/527554





	1. Ichigo & son quartier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le Savior Ultime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698066) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une drôle d'affaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tu parles d’un don !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Kurosaki Ichigo & ses compagnons humains  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #, « Phénomène » d’après fanwork100  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ce quartier craint un max depuis que des monstres s’y baladent…  
Et puis on leur explique que les monstres y ont toujours croisé, seulement, en temps normal, les humains ne les voient pas. Ils mangent les fantômes fraîchement décédés, coupant court leurs chances de réincarnation, et attaquent aussi les vivants qui ne les sentiront jamais arriver. Et que s’ils commencent à percevoir leur présence c’est qu’eux-mêmes ne sont plus tout à fait des humains normaux, que les pouvoirs surnaturels seraient contagieux. Et les grands pouvoirs amenant de grandes responsabilités et s’ils les voient, ils vont devoir les combattre, ces monstres ?


	2. Karin & Keigo - Nouveaux héros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Même si c’est à contre-cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les nouveaux héros de Karakura  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Karin, Urahara, Keigo et Afro-san ; mention de Chad et Midoriko  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété deKubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompts :** Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
> « Pour une cause qu’elle exècre… »,  
> « Si elle avait été moins naïve… »,  
> « S’il savait… » d’après Oiseau_Vermillon ;  
> « Bon, il a huit pattes, mais je suis sûr que vous arriverez à vous entendre." » d’après Pwassonne ;  
> « Mus par le besoin de se voir, ils en étaient arrivés à ressentir le besoin de se toucher, de s’embrasser et de ne plus vouloir se quitter. » d’après Mimichan66   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : AR post Winter War - manga seulement, ne tient pas compte de l’anime  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 5 x 100

Elle exècre sa vie, ses pouvoirs, sa famille et son quartier. Et son nouveau partenaire.  
Et son nouvel employeur. Et les fantômes en général. Karin n’a pas fini de ronchonner…  
C’est forcément la faute de Papa à la base, s’ils ont ces pouvoirs. Stupide Ichigo regrette d’avoir perdu les siens et Yuzu de n’en avoir jamais eu. Encore une fillette qui va être bêtement jalouse pour rien. Sa propre sœur, si c’est pas malheureux.  
Et quitte à être coincée avec un des potes de son frère, elle aurait préféré Tatsuki. Ou à la limite le grand gars bronzé et taciturne.

*

Si elle avait été moins naïve, Karin aurait rembarré ce type immédiatement. D’ailleurs, quand il l’a abordée en lui parlant de choisie, de pouvoirs et de protection, elle a commencé par l’ignorer. Quand il a insisté, elle l’a cogné. Quand il l’a laissé croire qu’il y aurait des avantages… elle a cédé. Elle n’aurait pas dû.  
Ça fait des années qu’elle voie les fantômes et ça l’ennuie plus qu’autre chose. Elle n’a aucune envie de jouer les justicières. Et encore moins en association avec… qu’est-ce qu’il a de spécial, ce gars ? Bon sang, et Midoriko qui va être jalouse…

**

S’il savait ce qu’il faisait en ramassant cette épée, Keigo se serait-il arrêté ?  
Non, probablement pas. Il le reconnaît lui-même : il n’est pas du genre à réfléchir beaucoup. Ni à prendre la bonne décision même quand il essaie. Et de toute façon, il n’y avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ce moment là.  
Il a bien failli mourir pour cet acte d’héroïsme et ça n’est même pas lui qui a sauvé ses amis au final. Mais l’esprit y était et on le bombarde héros et protecteur.  
…et on le refile comme partenaire à… la petite sœur !

*

\- Je suis sûr que vous arriverez à vous entendre, claironne le type au bob et aux geta en les poussant l’un vers l’autre.  
À ce moment-là au moins, Keigo et Karin sont parfaitement à l’unisson dans leur grimace dégoûtée. Protéger leur quartier de monstres-fantômes, euh, à la limite passe encore. Mais le faire en équipe avec… avec…  
Keigo n’a pas peur qu’Ichigo le mette en pièces s’il arrive quoi que ce soit à sa petite sœur : un seul regarde le convainc qu’elle est plus que capable de se défendre seule. Pas en équipe.  
Elle le considère comme un loser.

**

\- Qui t’es, toi ? laisse tomber le type en noir sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Sa manière de faire sentir à son interlocuteur qu’il n’est personne.  
Et s’il s’écoutait, Keigo reconnaîtrait n’être effectivement personne et préférer retourner à l’anonymat tranquille loin des monstres fantômes et tout. Mais il a quand même sa fierté, que diable, et il n’aime pas être traité comme un paillasson. Si on est venu le chercher exprès et lui parler de son pouvoir spécial secret de moins en moins secret, qu’on ne fasse pas semblant d’avoir oublié deux jours après !  
\- Le nouveau héros du quartier ! 


	3. Karin vs Jinta - Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karin est habituée à faire ses prouesses en solo et voit ses équipiers comme des rivaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Red vs Red  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Kurosaki Karin, Don Kan’onji, Hanakari Jinta   
> **Genre :** rivalité  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le prends aussi mal, Croco-boy…enfin, girl… »  
> d’après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11 au 17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Enfin, Girl, avance Don dans une tentative de diplomatie, tu ne peux pas juste écrabouiller ton coéquipier pour battre les monstres à sa place.

Karin refuse d’entendre raison : pour elle, le coéquipier en question est un autre genre de monstre, avec son ego démesuré, et elle commence à en avoir marre qu’on les confonde tous les deux. Finalement, il ne peut pas y avoir deux Red dans une équipe et elle entend bien remettre Jinta en place pour bénéficier du rôle pour elle toute seule.

_Après_ , elle sera d’accord pour le considérer comme un coéquipier et plus juste un obstacle.


End file.
